User talk:Terrorblades
Images Please familiarize yourself with the ' ' prior to uploading. And don't just dump images on the wiki. If the only use beyond padding a gallery is to put it on a talk page, a better way would be to upload it to a free image hoster and link to it instead. - Meco (talk, ) 22:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) * Oh Sorry i'll try to better my self. Oh and thanks for fixing what i did on the raven i dident do it very well. Terrorblades 22:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) When uploading images, they must include at least a source. If you got it off another website, you must give the web page the image is on. If it's from a screenshot you took yourself, the program itself is the source. Images that do not have a source may not be used. - Meco (talk, ) 18:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah damn it sorry! But thanks for that. Every time I add images on wiki's I always get confused about the Copyright on images. Terrorblades 18:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, copyrights are another matter. By source I mean; where did you get it from. Copyright is: under what terms does the soruce allow us to use it. For the recent battlecruiser image, I assume you took the screenshot yourself from the map editor. So the source would be Galaxy Map Editor (or whatever it's called.) - Meco (talk, ) 18:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Well i dident find the thing for the Galexy editor so i added the copyright for Starcraft screenshots. does that work? Terrorblades 18:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are no provisions to add the source automatically from the drop down. It must be added manually editing the File page. - Meco (talk, ) 18:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Now that I've fixed the Hurricane, do use it as an example for the Ghost Echo image. - Meco (talk, ) 20:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : I have! thank you! Oh and i hav emore unused units... the next one i love! :) Terrorblades 21:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Right, it seems you've got sourcing and copyright down pat for these images. Next challenge: naming and categorization. You've probably noticed me moving the images and that sort of thing. Try naming the files like that (see the image policy for more details). Also check out Category:Images. You can add a category by adding Category:Category name to the image when you edit it. - Meco (talk, ) 22:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm ok! I saw the "Render 1" naming thing and i think i named 1 of them that... I'll start seing about fixing the images Terrorblades 22:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Is http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plasma_SC2_Rend1.jpg Good? Terrorblades 22:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry if this is enoying to do, but how do i change file names? Like i know notise that the Yamato_SC2_rend1 should be Battlecruseryamato_SC2_rend1 Terrorblades 22:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think that's the right idea. A slight change of plan, though. Take a slight break from uploading while I try to figure out something. - Meco (talk, ) 22:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The battlecruiser images got me thinking. I think I need to go and rename all those file to DevRend and DevHead. Can you check if the Yamato-armed BC you just uploaded is different than the one used in game? - Meco (talk, ) 22:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, well i need to sleep now! See you in a while! Good luck and good night! Terrorblades 22:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, i'll see what i can do! But i'm not really soure what you mean with that? I mena i can look if the animations are the same or even more, last night i found how to add animations with dialog. But i'll see what the BC is. Terrorblades 08:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I just wanted to make sure the Yamato-armed BC you uploaded was the one they used during development. I think it is. On another note, do you think you could get a render of Liberty from the map editor? Preferably a shot showing his head and enough of the upper torso to show the little pin. Then we don't need to say he has the pin: we can show it instead. - Meco (talk, ) 21:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm ok well i dont know about the development thing, but it dosent have all the same animations as the normal BC. (side note: I have learnd alot about animations in teh preview mode so now i can make small animations like i hade the hurricane have electrical distorsions and even a sky box! :D) I'll see what i can do about the Liberty images shoulden be to hard! Terrorblades 22:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Here we are! I got the image! It's not really that good in my opinion... I'll try laiter on to make it better... if i can! Oh and i have "heat shots" of Nova, Kerrigan and Echo! Seems they all have the same face and body armor, only diffirense is hair and dialog.File:" MikeLiberty_SC2_Rend1.jpg " Terrorblades 22:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Dancing? Ok if any one comes here to ask about me asking about dancing Characters it's becourse i wonder where it comes from and it's a funny thing to add that Blizz made some dance animations for the little characters. Terrorblades 16:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC)